A device for diffusely illuminating transparent surfaces or bodies is known from Patent Application DE 44 04 425 A1. To obtain good diffuse illumination even with weak light sources, the device comprises at least one light source that is disposed at a core of the device and emanates light inward into the interior. A partially transparent layer and an at least partially reflective layer are disposed on the core.